


In Parts

by elizabethelizabeth



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale is into Crowley no matter what, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley and his sharp teeth, Established Relationship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Canon, Snake-like Crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:42:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24533266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabethelizabeth/pseuds/elizabethelizabeth
Summary: Crowley's lip curls and he says something witty, Aziraphale is sure, but he's too caught up in watching the way Crowley's canines lengthen into fangs, the way his whole mouth very suddenly goes sharp. Crowley bares his teeth at the human and snarls, and they both watch the man bolt in terror. Aziraphale tilts his head, studies the curve of the two longest teeth, and thinks,huh.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	In Parts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doorwaytoparadise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doorwaytoparadise/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In Parts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24115348) by [doorwaytoparadise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doorwaytoparadise/pseuds/doorwaytoparadise). 



> look. _look._  
>  it's teeth fic. I had to.  
> <3 <3 <3


End file.
